Mai Valentine Chronicles
by Super Villain-Squadron
Summary: Mai's turn to save the world. Yugi's story has already been told, so let's tell a woman's story.
1. Coming Out

Domino, Japan, 2008

Mai Valentine, now aged 36, had been on a long road of recovery from her nightmare of the Shadow Realm and her trauma of being possessed by the Orichalcos. She was at her apartment, changing her attire to her white corset, black leather vest, black leather skirt, and black high heeled boots. She felt confident in herself after all those years that she knew she could take on the world. Suddenly, there was a phone call.

"Hello, Valentine residence!" She said.

"Hi, this is Dr. Crowler, you have been suggested as a guest speaker at Seto Kaiba's Duel Academy to tell the students about your experiences as a female duelist, and to empower other female duelists to make them believe they can overcome anything."

"I will be on it!" Mai replied, as she took the elevator downstairs and got in her purple Porsche, which used to be blue, but she painted it and gave it a tune-up. She drove her Porsche to the academy, ready to greet the academy students in the auditorium and to sign autographs with fans.

Duel Academy Auditorium

The Duel Academy students were gathered in the auditorium, as they were talking amongst themselves, and Chancellor Shepard came into the stage, waving his arms like an eagle as the crowd silenced.

"Students of Duel Academy, I would like to introduce you to our guest speaker, Mrs. Mai Valentine. She is a lesser known duelist, but has been through a lot, and can inspire a lot of women as well as men into being a great duelist. Please give her your undivided attention."

Mai began to speak.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mai Valentine." she began. "It's not a subtle pun, but that's beside the point I want to make. Why I am here is to talk about my experiences as a female duelist. When I began, I won all my duels by cheating with perfumes, but a young boy named Joey taught me to play fair. Then the first traumatic experience happened to me, when I lost all my star chips to an Eliminator named Panik. However Yugi won them back for me and he became my friend ever since. I got to face the man in the Duelist Kingdom finals, but he had beaten me, and my first chance of being the best. I competed in Battle City, qualified for the finals, but I was put in a coma by a madman named Marik, trapped in eternal darkness for a long time, until I was freed by Yugi. Then I had post traumatic stress trying to make a name for myself, but I was never as good as Yugi, Kaiba, or even Joey. Then I was corrupted by an evil man named Dartz, who used me as a tool just to get his way. My soul was lost because of him, but Yugi saved me again. At this point, I needed to stop depending on men to save me and order me around, and be in charge of myself, taking matters into my own hands. As the years passed, I survived, I survived it all, and I felt pride in myself, believing that failure is the greatest teacher to success, and that women can survive anything. Females are strong as hell."

An Obelisk Blue raised his hand.

"Question?" Mai asked.

"You can't say that last part because 4kids will find out." the Obelisk Blue said.

"Please, 4kids is no more because of some copyright thing with our show, and we are owned by Konami now, so I can say what I want to say." Mai replied.

A Ra Yellow raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mai asked.

"I loved your story, it was so inspiring to me as a female duelist, because I thought my life in Duel Academy was hard, but now that I heard about your story, I can overcome anything!" the female duelist said.

"Thank you sweetie!" Mai replied. "Any more questions/comments/concerns?"

A Slifer Red raised her hand.

"Yes?" Mai replied.

"Oh wow, you have inspired me so well, I did a report about you during Women Duelist Appreciation Week, and I am one of your biggest fans!" the fangirl chirped.

"That's all the time I have today." Mai replied, as she left the auditorium.

"I will be signing autographs in the gym if you are interested." Mai remarked, leaving.

Duel Academy Gym

Mai was signing autographs from students, as they were queued in a line, waiting for her to autograph something of theirs. Mai was signing autographs from fangirls, fanboys, and fans alike, when there was a rumble. The earth started shaking, and the walls started crumbling, as a portal opened, and a man with grey hair, red eyes, a black hooded trench coat, a yellow Nehru jacket, black pants, black boots, various yellow detailing, and a Caucasian face with half the face hidden in bandages.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Mai asked.

"I am Khang Khan, ruler of the underworld!" the man said. "You could duel me here and now, but that would be too easy. Why don't you come to this portal and take a test of beating the man who saved your life all the time." Mai walked through the portal, and it led her to the same place where Yugi and Kaiba dueled for the first time, and Yami was there.

"All right Mai, you wanted a rematch, I will give it to you!" Yami said.

Bring it on!" Mai replied.

Yugi: 4000

Mai: 4000

"Ladies always go first!" Mai announced. "I will lay two cards facedown, and summon Harpie Lady to the field. Then I end my turn."

It was Yugi's turn.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and use Polymerization to fuse him with Berfomet, to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! Then, I end my turn."

It was Mai's turn.

"I use Card Destruction, so we each discard our hands, and draw new cards." Mai announced. "Now I remove Harpie Lady from the game, so I can summon Harpie's Pet Phoenix!

Harpies Pet Phoenix

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1500

"This card can let me tribute one Wind monster on my side of the field to inflict 700 damage to your life points!"

"Go, Harpie's pet Phoenix, destroy Chimera!" Mai's phoenix breathed fire on Chimera, destroying it.

Yugi: 3700

Mai: 4000

"You activated my monster's special ability!" Yugi said. "When it is destroyed, I can summon Berfomet to the field, and I sacrifice him for Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl: Attack 2300 Def 1700

"Is this a duel or is this a beauty contest, because a monster that weak won't beat my phoenix." Mai taunted.

"It's a duel you will never forget." Yugi responded. "I play Magic Formula, which raises Dark Magician Girl's attack power to 2800. Dark Magician Girl, attack her Phoenix!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Mai replied. "Destroy Dark Magician Girl!"

It was Mai's turn.

"I lay two facedown cards and activate Hysteric Party, which means I can summon as many Harpies to the field from my graveyard as possible." Mai announced. "I sacrifice one Harpie to inflict 700 damage to your life points, leaving you at 3000!"

It was Yugi's turn.

"I activate Magician Call, which allows me to summon three Spellcasters from my deck as long as there is a Spellcaster on the field, so I choose Breaker, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician of Chaos! I sacrifice them for Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Ra: Attack 6900 Defense 6900

"I end my turn, because I am nervous about those facedown cards." Yugi said.

It was Mai's turn.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie Lady, and then use Elegant Egotist to multiply her into three. Then I activate Harpie Lady Eagle Formation, which destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts damage equal to the attack of the monster with the most attack power. So your Winged Dragon is no more!"

Yugi: 0

Mai: 4000

"Congratulations, Mai, you have won the duel." Yugi announced. "You are now the Queen of Games." Yugi handed Mai his Egyptian God Cards. Suddenly, Khan stepped in and took them.

"OM NOM NOM NOM OOH OOH OOH OOH!" Khan said, as he ate the God cards in a Cookie Monster-like fashion, and he swallowed them, and gained more power.

"The power I have, it is limitless!" Khan boasted with pride. "We will meet again, Mai Valentine!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. El Diablo

Domino Park

Mai was in the Domino Park, sitting on a bench, as she got a call on her phone. She answered it, as it was apparently a US Military general.

"Hello, this is General Klaus Eckhart, the leader of the DIABLO organization.

"What's DIABLO?" Mai responded.

"Duelist Intelligence Agency Bureau of Law and Order." Klaus replied. "We are recruiting you to be an agent."

"I am in!" Mai replied.

"Good." Klaus responded. "Meet me at our Los Angeles base, where we will begin our briefing."

DIABLO Base, Los Angeles Countryside

Mai was in the DIABLO base, as it was high tech. There was a gray floor with the DIABLO logo, a skull and cross tridents with a wreath of laurel leaves around it. There was much navy blue and red detailing, since those were the colors of the organization. There were navy blue walls, red wall accents, and some of the furniture was either red, white, black or navy blue. There were computers and card cases with every Duel Monsters card imaginable, as well as an armory with firearms and throwing items, as well as melee weapons like knives, nunchucks, and throwing stars.

"Ok, Mai." Klaus began. "I would like you to meet your squad I am putting you on. You are with Joey Wheeler and Alex T. Lester, or ATL for short." Alex T Lester had a blue short sleeve shirt, blue short pants, a black leather vest, and black boots, and a speaker attached to his mouth. Joey had a blue long sleeve shirt/pants combo, black boots and a black tactical vest.

"So I have to wear that?" Mai asked.

"Yes indeed." Klaus responded. "And you will look great in it." Mai was changed into her Diablo uniform, which was a long sleeve blue shirt, long blue pants, a black tactical vest with the DIABLO logo on the back, and black boots. She had a headset to talk to her fellow agents.

"Let me start us off with our enemy." Klaus began. "Our enemy is Khan, the leader of the Underworld Army, an unholy army made from the living dead, reanimated corpses of soldiers who died a long time ago. Khan has a magical object called The Jewel of Hades, which he uses to create portals, and control time and space. He has seen every possible future, and believes that the best possible future is where he rules the world."

"I see." Mai responded.

"Very well." Klaus replied. "I will send you three out to Denver, Colorado where some Underworld officers were seen."

Mai, Joey, and Alex got on the Diablo Jet and flew to Denver.

Denver, CO

Our heroes got to Denver Colorado, as there was snow everywhere on the ground. There was a snowy road with snowed in cars, like a winter wonderland. Suddenly, a man in a trench coat and hat showed up.

"I got this!" Alex said, in Autotune, because he was mute, so he had to make up for it with his Autotune speaker.

"They call me the Underworld Doctor, because of my dueling skills are brutal like a surgeon." the man said. "Shuffle your cards and let's duel!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. House Call Part 1

It was the Underworld Doctor's turn, as he drew his cards.

"I lay one card facedown, and summon Tribe Infecting Virus in attack mode." He said. "I end my turn."

Alex began.

"I summon Marine Soldier in attack mode and lay two cards facedown." Alex said in an autotune voice. "I end my turn."

It was the Doctor's turn.

"I use my Tribe Infecting Virus's special ability to declare the Warrior Type!" He said. "Since your Marine soldier is a Warrior Type, it is destroyed!"

"Not so fast, I activate Judgement of Bastet!" Alex replied. "Whenever a Monster Card effect is used to destroy another monster, that monster is destroyed and its attack is deducted from your life points!"

Underworld Doctor: 2400

Alex: 4000

It was Alex's turn.

"I draw and play Request for Backup!" Alex announced. "This lets me summon three Infantry tokens to the field, and I sacrifice one for Marine Jeep!"

Marine Jeep: Attack 1900 Defense 1400

"I activate Marine Jeep's special ability, that it gains 500 attack when it is summoned." Alex said. "But that's not all, I can sacrifice one Marine monster to destroy your facedown card!"

"Fool!" The Doctor said. "You activated my 4 Pillars Spell card's effect! When it goes to the graveyard, I get to Special Summon one Level 4 monster from my deck to the field, and I choose Element Infecting Virus!"

Element Infecting Virus

Attribute Fire

Type Pyro

Attack: 1600

Def: 1200

"I activate Element Infecting Virus's special effect, which allows me to declare an Attribute and all monsters with that Attribute are destroyed! I declare Earth, like your Marine Jeep!"

"Hold up there!" Alex replied. "I activate DNA Transplant, which changes all monsters to one Element, and I choose Earth, so your Element Infecting Virus is gone!"

"There is more in store for you, Alex." The Underworld Doctor announced. "You will see, YOU WILL ALL SEE!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. House Call Part 2

The Underworld Doctor had drew the card that would put the duel at his advantage.

"I play Seal of the Underworld!" He announced. "This lets me send three level 6 or higher monsters from my deck to the graveyard, so I can summon them to the field without any sacrifices! So I send Summoned Skull, Beast of Talwar, and Skeleton Minotaur to the graveyard! I use Super Monster Reborn to bring back Beast of Talwar and Skeleton Minotaur!"

Skeleton Minotaur: Attack 2500-3500

Beast of Talwar: Attack 2400-3400

"Each monster on my side of the field gains 1000 attack points as long as the Seal is in play. But here comes the best part. Whoever loses the duel is sent to the Underworld, and essentially DIES!"

"Oh hell no, you have got to be kidding me." Alex responded.

"Go, Beast of Talwar, attack his jeep!"

Alex: 2500

It was Alex's turn, as he laid three cards facedown.

"I play De Spell, which targets your Seal and destroys it!" Alex announced.

"FOOL!" The Underworld Doctor reacted. "The Seal of the Underworld cannot be targeted!"

"But it still has a weakness." Alex replied. "It can still be destroyed by cards that destroy more than one Spell Card. I activate Heavy Storm!"

"NOOO!" The doctor shouted. "The Seal is gone!"

"That's not all." Alex announced. "I lay a monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"Go, Beast of Talwar, attack his facedown!" The doctor announced.

"You attacked my Mask of Darkness, which allows me to take a Trap Card from my graveyard and add it to my hand, and I lay it facedown, and play Super Monster Reborn!" Alex responded. "Now I revive your Tribe Infecting Virus and your Element Infecting Virus, and sacrifice them for Fortress Dragon!"

Fortress Dragon

Attack: 3000

Defense 1800

"Fortress Dragon's special ability states that I can remove from play one Machine monster to destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I choose your Beast of Talwar!"

The doctor was silent, and it was his turn.

"I activate my Minotaur's special ability." He said. "It destroys the highest attack monster on the field and inflicts half its attack as direct damage to your Life Points!"

"Hold up there!" Alex replied. "I activate Judgement of Bastet!"

"NOOO IMPOSSIBLE!" The Underworld Doctor replied. "I can't loose! I can't disappoint Master Khan, so I will end myself!"

The Doctor took off his mask, revealing a tan face with black hair in a ponytail, a beard and mustache, and he put a gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Well, that takes care of him." Mai said. "I will take his deck back to the facility and we will prepare for the next mission."

Suddenly, Mai was interrupted by Klaus.

"I want you to have this." Klaus said, handing Mai a Greek God Card, that was Zeus the Lightning.

"Zeus the Lightning is one of three Greek God Cards, which have said to be stronger than the Egyptian Gods." Klaus explained. "I discovered this and bought it on my trip to Greece, and it was written that you were the Queen of Sparta, when you were known as Maya. Maya was a powerful woman who dueled a great evil over a thousand years ago, and won. She led an army of Spartan warriors and duel monsters to face the army of the Underworld, and she was victorious. The same evil is awakening now, so you must use this card wisely."

Meanwhile, in the Underworld Palace...

Khan sat on his Underworld throne, as there were black flags with red suns with Medusa's face on them draped over a black and grey stoned wall of bricks with marble floors with black diamonds on them.

"My senses suggest one of the Greek Gods has been claimed." Khan monologued. "I will duel her with my Poseidon, just let her wait and meet her demise! HAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Slitherin' Around Part 1

The Underworld Palace

Khan talked to his daughter, Medusa, who had blonde hair, green eyes, green hair accents, a black dress and green high heels.

"Here is my Poseidon card." Khan said, handing it to Medusa. "Take this and defeat Mrs. Valentine!"

"Yes, master." Medusa replied.

Denver Mall

Mai had bought some new clothes, a purple leather jacket, some purple hot pants, purple high heeled boots, and a white tank top. She was wearing all the clothes she bought, as her old clothes were in a bag. She got a phone call, and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said. It was Joey Wheeler.

"Hi this is Joey." Joey said. "I can't answer the phone right now, because I am on a date with a girl named Emily Blaze, she has a Fire deck and she is way cool! Also, you were never with us at the Kaibacorp Grand Prix or in Egypt, and I cheated on you because since you have been away from me and Yugi's group for so long, I don't think you care about us."

"I was never a part of your play group, remember that." Mai told Wheeler.

"So what are you going to do?" Joey asked.

"I am starting my own friendship group, with blackjack and hookers...I mean with Kaiba and Mokuba. Bye asshole!"

Mai hung up the phone.

Kaibacorp Denver Branch

Kaiba was at the Denver branch of Kaibacorp, along with Mokuba, Valon and Pegasus. Mai joined them, as she made a sexy pose.

"What brings you to Kaibacorp?" Kaiba asked.

"It's because we have something in common." Mai asked. "We are both rich, we are both desire money and power, and we both love ourselves so much, and strive to be the best we can be!"

"Yea, you tell 'em girl!" Mokuba replied.

"What do ya say we join together!" Valon asked.

"Absolutely!" Pegasus replied, as the five held hands, as Mokuba drew a mad face on their hands combined.

"This may come off easily, but we are warriors, the top of our class and the cream of the crop!" Mokuba announced. "No one can take that from us. With our fame and fortune along with our dueling talent, we can survive anything!"

"Oh yea baby, this makes us a team!" Mai replied.

Kaiba handed Mai a treasure, as it was another Greek artifact.

"This is the Jewel of Zeus." Kaiba said. "I discovered why you weren't able to control Ra. That was because you have more of a connection to the Greeks than the Egyptians. This jewel works like a Millennium Puzzle, but it's Greek." Kaiba placed it on Mai's neck.

"Intruder spotted at 6 o'clock!" Roland announced.

"Me and Mai will handle this!" Kaiba said.

Mai and Kaiba were face to face with Medusa, as she was there with her Underworld Duel Disk.

"Glad you could make it." Medusa announced. "Let's duel!"

Medusa: 8000

Mai: 4000

Kaiba: 4000

"I will go first!" Kaiba said. "I lay four cards facedown and summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!'"

It was Mai's turn.

"I summon Cyber Harpie to the field!"

Medusa was up.

"I summon my Diamondback Draw Snake in attack mode!"

Diamondback Draw Snake:

Level 4

Attribute Light

Type Reptile

Attack 2000 Defense 1500

"As long as this card remains on the field, I can draw two extra cards each draw phase! I play Tribute to the Doomed, which allows me to destroy Vorse Raider!"

It was Kaiba's turn.

"I play my Alexandrite Dragon to the field, and end my turn."

Mai laid two cards facedown, and ended her turn.

"I lay four cards facedown and I play Snake Rattle!" Medusa announced. "If there is a Snake monster in play, I can summon two other Snake monsters, and I summon Cottonmouth Snake and Python Snake in attack mode!"

Cottonmouth Snake: Attack 2300 Defense 2100

Python Snake: Attack 1700 Defense 1300

"Cottonmouth, attack Mai's Cyber Harpie!" Medusa commanded.

"Activate Shrink!" Kaiba replied. "Also, I activate Crush Virus! Mai's Harpie has been infected, and since your monster destroyed it, your deck has been infected too, so you cannot summon any monster with 1500 or more attack!"

"Awesome move!" Mai complimented, giving Kaiba a thumbs up.

Mai used the power of her Jewel of Zeus, as the spirit of the Jewel awakened, and Hikari Mai had taken over. Hikari Mai had a purple jacket, white tank top/skirt combo, white heeled boots, and a wilder and sexier hairstyle than the old Mai.

"All right Kaiba, make your move!" Hikari Mai said in a deeper, more serious voice, which sounded like Wonder Woman in the DC video games. From a distance, Roy Mustang was watching the duel, peeping over a tree, but he hid back behind the tree.

"I play Cost Down and sacrifice my Alexandrite for Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba announced. "Blue Eyes, attack her Life Points now!"

Medusa: 1000

"I play Silent Doom and Special Summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode, and use Elegant Egotist to multiply Cyber Harpie into three! Harpies, wipe out the rest of her Life Points!"

"WRONG!" Medusa screamed. "I activate Serpent Backup! This lets me have as many Serpents as you do Harpies, and I activate Negate attack, which cancels your attack. I also play Remove Trap to destroy Crush Virus! Now I sacrifice my three serpents to summon Poseidon the Sea King! Since each Serpent token was a Level 4 monster, my Poseidon has 6000 attack points, because its attack and defense are equal to the total level of monsters sacrificed times 500!" Medusa laughed.

"IT IS OVER, MAI!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Slitherin' Around Part 2

Medusa had summoned her God Card, as it stood towering on the field.

"Poseidon, attack Kaiba's Blue Eyes!" Medusa announced, as Kaiba's Blue Eyes was gone, leaving Kaiba at 1000 Life Points.

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes!" Kaiba announced. "Then I summon Lord of Dragons, and play the Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

Lord of Dragons blew on the flute, summoning two additional Blue Eyes.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse them together to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"That monster still doesn't have enough attack points." Medusa taunted.

"That's why I activate Graverobber!" Kaiba replied. This allows me to steal Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your Poseidon!"

"DUMBASS!" Medusa taunted. "Poseidon cannot be targeted by Spell Cards!"

"Oh, I forgot." Kaiba replied, as his turn was over.

"Come on Heart of the cards...guide me!" Mai said to herself, drawing Zeus, as she was about to summon it.

"I sacrifice my three Harpies to summon Zeus The Lighting in attack mode!"

Zeus The Lightning: Attack 5000 Defense 5000

Everyone was in shock that two Greek Gods were in play. People heard the boom for miles across America and the world. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Emily, Tristian, and Duke heard the boom also.

"Whoa did you hear that?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Mai played a Greek God!" Yugi replied. "My puzzle senses it."

Back in the duel, Mai began to unleash Zeus's ultimate power.

"I remove two Harpies in my graveyard from play to activate Zeus's ultimate power!"

Zeus: Attack: Infinite Defense: Infinite

"Zeus, destroy Poseidon and her Life Points!"

Zeus threw a lighting bolt at Poseidon, destroying him, and wiping out Medusa's Life Points.

"It is over." Medusa cried. "I have failed." She began to cry tears, as she was shot by a woman with short black hair, black eye makeup, a green suit, a black tank top, black leather pants, and black and green high heeled boots. She looked a lot like Joan Jett, except that she had short hair and green accents instead of pink.

"Hey bitches, my name's Jenna Rizzo, CEO of Rizzocorp, the hottest Dueling Corp in America!"

"Whoever you are, don't try to ruin my reputation like Pegasus, who is now my partner, and Siegfried." Kaiba told Rizzo.

"Oh, you are an old relic, while I am the way of the future." Rizzo responded. "An old hack like you ain't worth my time. As for you, Mrs. Valentine, we are now rivals, and don't you forget that."

"I got my eye on you." Mai told Rizzo, as she left for Rizzocorp, headquartered in Atlanta, Georgia.

"Roland, fire up the helicopter, we are going to Atlanta!" Kaiba told his butler over the phone.

"I got a score to settle with this showoff." Mai said to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Welcome to the Team

Atlanta, Georgia

Mai and her team arrived in Atlanta, in Rizzocorp's premises. Yugi's group had already got there, as Rizzo had taken a duel against Emily to the Underworld. Emily had Ultimate Baseball Kid, Solar Flare Dragon, Raging Flame Sprite, Fire Princess, and Inferno on the field, while Rizzo had a facedown card.

"Go, Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack her Life Points now!" Emily shouted.

"Not so fast, I activate Damage Reflection Mirror!" Rizzo replied. "This deals all damage normally dealt to me to you instead!"

"NOOO!" Emily cried.

"Prepare to DIE!" Rizzo shouted, as Emily was dead.

"NO EMILY!" Joey cried, as he held Emily's body. Mai cried also, as she lost trust in her new friends.

"You led me here, to see a friend die." Mai lectured Kaiba and his team. "Because of your selfish actions, someone died, and people have lost their souls, and other people have died, because of you bastards! Pegasus, when I was in Duelist Kingdom, your henchmen made me loose all my star chips and my self conscious."

"But I didn't..." Pegasus replied, as he was cut off.

"You ordered it, now I will end you right here." Mai replied, as she pulled out her pistol that she got from DIABLO, and shot at Pegasus, as he ran away. Mai then gave Pegasus a Texas funeral in Atlanta, burying him alive in a nearby cemetery area.

"And you, Kaiba." Mai lectured Kaiba. "In your tournament I almost died and was in a coma."

"But it wasn't..." Kaiba interrupted, as he was cut off.

"Save it!" Mai interrupted. "You could have saved me by calling the duel against Marik. You are one heartless man. And Valon, If it weren't for you, my soul wouldn't have been taken. Fuck you all to hell!" Mai flipped off Kaiba and his allies with two middle fingers.

"Tea, I overheard you saying you needed female friends, and the only female friend you need is right here." Mai told Tea.

"Joey, we have something in common, we are not quitters, and we never back down from anything." Mai told Wheeler.

"Yugi, I want to thank you for saving me, and for that awesome rematch."

"Mai, you are my worthy successor as the Queen of Games." Yugi told Mai.

"Tristian, I can't say much except that your voice gives you super strength, and my voice gives me super strength and super speed, I mean have you seen me run in those stiletto heeled boots?"

"And Duke, you have a great game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, I have studied on it for eight years, just so I can stomp you with honor in that game."

"Roland, we are going back to Domino." Kaiba told his butler, as they left without Mai, and Mai had become a member of Yugi's group.

"I was always a part of your little play group." Mai said in a sweet voice, as she and the team held hands, and Tea drew a face on their hands.

"I am so proud to be your friend, everyone." Mai said to the group. "I'm not that lonely girl anymore, I have you guys."

"Go and show Rizzo who's boss!" Joey told his girlfriend.

"Go Mai!" Yugi said.

"Kick her ass Mai!" Tea said.

"Fuck her up!" Tristian said.

"It's time to get this show on the road!" Mai said, as she challenged Rizzo to a duel.

"Please, you can never beat me." Rizzo said. "Not when I have three Punk Girls on the field!"

"Hold up!" Mai reacted. "Did you summon a bunch of monsters on one turn?" Mai asked. "That's against the rules!"

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY!" Rizzo replied. "And I am a woman."

"Well I summon Poseidon in attack mode!" Mai replied.

"NOO NOT POSEIDON!" Rizzo responded. "No one can summon a monster that powerful!"

Rizzo had lost the duel.

"Here's a technique straight from the teachings of my friend." Mai announced. "MIND CRUSH!"

Mai used her Jewel of Zeus to cleanse the evil out of Rizzo, knocking her unconscious.

"I will take her to the hospital." Shelley, Rizzo's sister, said, as she came out of the building. Shelley looked like a female Mokuba, except she had green hair in a ponytail, a green and black striped tank top, studded bracelets, a leather vest and ripped jeans.

Khan appeared out of nowhere, as the Underworld Soldiers came beside him.

"It seems someone forgot to leave their corporation unattended." Khan gloated.

"Hey zombie man, lay off the property!" Mai taunted.

"SILENCE!" Khan roared, as Mai jumped to punch Khan, but Khan moved her back in time with the Jewel of Hades, knocking her to the floor.

"HAHAHA!" Khan laughed over a loudspeaker. "Now that I have control of Rizzocorp, I will rename it KhanCorp and we will even surpass Industrial Illusions, Schrodercorp, and even Kaibacorp!" HAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Wrath of Khan

KaibaCorp HQ, Domino City, 2008

Kaiba was sitting in his desk, working like a dog, typing up the reports, making calls, and he got one particular call from KhanCorp. He answered it.

"Hello who is this?" Kaiba asked.

"It is me, Khang Khan." Khan greeted in a creepy voice. I own 50 percent of Kaibacorp, and the entirety of Industrial Illusions. Surrender Kaibacorp to me and if you don't surrender the company, I will buy ten more percent of it."

"I will not go down so easily!" Kaiba snapped as some Underworld zombie skeletons broke down the doors, took Kaiba and Mokuba hostage, and took Kaibacorp by force.

Meanwhile, at Khancorp HQ Interior, Mai had to get past all of Khan's guardsmen to fight him. Mai turned on her IPod and played; "Dancing Queen" as she did cool tricks to take out the guards, shooting the guards left and right, doing acrobatic tricks with her guns. The sirens blared as Mai shot the lights out along a hallway, and took out the guards in the hallway. Mai entered a walkway, and there were guards on opposing walkways, and Mai shot them down, as they rained down like hail in slow motion. Mai took the elevator, and got to the next hallway, and saw a janitor cleaning the floors. She shot the janitor, as she was carried away with killing. There were some guards in the break room having some Royal Cup Tea together, as Mai shot them, killing them and spilling the tea. Mai ran for the elevator, and got to the roof of KhanCorp Tower. Yugi and his five friends took the elevator directly to the roof, because they didn't want to risk getting killed.

Khan was there waiting for her.

"You came this far, just to fail." Khan told Mai. Khan was wearing a yellow suit with a black shirt and yellow vest.

"You don't know the truth, do you Mai." Khan said.

"Tell me!" Mai exclaimed.

"Oh you'll find out, I'm about to summon it!" Khan replied. "I am your father. Well, I used to be your father, until me and my wife Julia died in a car crash, and then a red light came and brought me back to life. The spell of the Underworld darkened my skin with the fires of hell, and tore out my hair, and even took half my face." Khan ripped his bandages off to reveal half his face was a skull. He looked like Two face and the Terminator, but his skull was organic, not mechanical.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mai screamed. "You were never there all the time I have been alone, you were never there for me my entire childhood! I was always a lonely girl because of you, I became a blackjack dealer and cheated my way to glory because of you."

"I gave you life, I along with my mother brought you into this world!" Khan replied.

"Yes, but I am not that little girl who kept her mouth shut and does what she's told like when I was at the orphanage. I am a strong, majestic woman now, and I will show you by challenging you to a duel!"

"Yes, but I need your Harpie Lady cards." Khan told Mai, as he used the Jewel of Hades to manipulate her to throw them to Khan. Khan grabbed them, and tore them apart.

"Those...Those were the closest I ever had to friends." Mai said, as she was crying. "You destroyed the closest friends I ever had!" Mai charged at Khan, choking him and beating him up, as he coughed out the Egyptian God Cards, as they were still intact.

"Doesn't matter, I now have Yugi and his cohorts now, and the Egyptian Gods, so I don't need my Harpies anymore." Mai replied.

"LET'S DUEL!" Mai and Khan said in unison.

"I will lay three cards facedown, and start this show with Seal of the Underworld!" Khan started, as he took the duel to the red shadows.

"I send Underworld Dragon, Underworld Hydra, and Underworld Cerberus to the graveyard, and I summon Underword Dragon and Underworld Cerberus to the field in attack mode!"

Underworld Dragon: Attack 2500-3500 Defense 1000

Underworld Cerberus: Attack 3500-4500 Defense 1000

It was Mai's turn.

"I summon my Amazoness Swords Woman to the field, and use Double Summon to summon Amazon Pillar!" Mai announced. "When Amazon Pillar is summoned, I loose 1000 Life Points, but thanks to Amazoness Swords Woman, my curse becomes an attack!"

Khan was down to 3000 Life Points.

"I play Underworld Second Level!" Khan announced. "As long as this is in play, I can summon up to ten monsters at once, and have ten Spell and Trap cards facedown. Also, it can't be destroyed by Spells or Traps whatsoever, so your Harpie's Feather Duster won't work, and you won't be needing it, because I activate Imperial Order, cancelling out all your Spell Cards!"

"If Mai can't use any Spell Cards, how is she going to stop him?" Tea asked.

"I can't be stopped." Khan announced. "The magic of the Underworld is too strong. But that's not all my second layer does, it also lets me send four level 5 or higher monsters to the graveyard, and I get to summon three without any sacrifices! I summon Underworld Centaur, Underworld Gorgon, and Underworld Minotaur!"

Centaur: Attack 2400 Defense 2000

Gorgon: Attack 2300 Defense 1800

Minotaur: Attack 2600 Defense 1300

"Go, Minotaur, attack Mai's pillar!" Khan announced, as Mai's pillar was gone.

"And my Minotaur's effect prevents you from activating Trap Cards."

Mai was up, as she got the right card for the job.

"I summon my Amazon Map!" Mai announced.

"What's some old piece of paper going to do?" Khan taunted.

"It searches for an Amazon monster with less than 1500 attack and summons it to the field." Mai replied. "And I choose Amazoness Catapault! It lets me sacrifice my Swords Woman to destroy one Spell or Trap on the field, and I choose Imperial Order!"

"Yea, Mai can use Spells again!" Duke cheered.

"Now I play Call for Family, which allows me to summon two more monsters with the same name if one of them is on the field, and I choose Amazoness Paladin and Amazon Chain Master! I sacrifice Amazoness Catapult, Amazoness Paladin, and Amazon Chain Master for Zeus the Lightning!"

"Yea, A Greek God!" Joey cheered.

"I also play Soul Exchange to sacrifice your Minotaur, your Cerberus, and your dragon, to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Ra: 7600 Attack

Yugi and friends were speechless as how Mai was able to summon a Greek God and an Egyptian God at once.

"WINGED DRAGON OF RA, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

"I activate Mirror Detonation!" Khan said. "This card allows me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field, and subtract their total Attack value as damage to your life points!"

Mai: 0

"WELCOME TO HELL, MRS MAI!" Khan orgasmed.

"Wait!" Hikari Mai called. "Kill me instead! I will not let the Seal kill Mai, so I will stand in her way and die for her!"

Hikari Mai had died in the place of Mai, taking the bullet for her. Mai was speechless about losing the duel against her father.

"It's ok Mai." Yugi said. "You did the right thing. The Seal of Orichalcos should have taken Yami when I dueled Raphael, but I let it take me, and that was a big mistake. Yami cannot live without me, because there have always been two of us all this time. You got where you were without a spirit, so you never needed one. You are Mai fucking Valentine, the most badass woman I have met. Embrace it!"

Mai got a call from the Diablo base in Domino, as she answered the call.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone." Mai said to the group.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Father vs Daughter Part 1

DIABLO Base, Domino City Outskirts

Mai, Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristian, and Duke were all in new DIABLO uniforms, which were black, white and red camo shirt/pants with black vests with the DIABLO logo on the back.

"So, since we are a team, what should we call ourselves?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking the Millennium Force." Mai replied. "We started with Yugi, so it's the Millennium Force."

Everyone was in favor of the Millennium force, but the Red Alert came on the radio, telling them that Underworld Skeleton soldiers were running amok in Domino City.

"SOLDIERS TO YOUR SQUAD VEHICLES ASAP!" Klaus ordered, as the Diablo soldiers went to their vehicles and fought against the skeletons. Many of the troopers had all black SWAT uniforms, but Mai and her friends were special, so they had red and black camoflauge attire.

Rizzo had awoken from the hospital, when she heard skeleton soldiers running amok in Atlanta also. She ran out and left, to find an Emerald Night Jet parked outside the hospital. She took it, as Shelly hopped in the backseat.

Rizzo was ambushed by skeleton bats, and she fired at them with the plane's cannon. She landed in Domino, tagging along with Siegfried von Schroder, Kaiba's arch rival, and his Schroder Force, his private army of purple tactical soldiers with purple shirts, purple pants, black vests and black helmets.

"SOLDIERS ATTACK!" Siegfried announced, as the grey and purple tanks rolled through the carnage, but they were destroyed by an Underworld Hydra. The Blue Eyes Force showed up, Kaiba's private army, but they were no match for the Underworld forces, which outnumbered them greatly.

"Into KaibaCorp Tower!" Klaus announced. "Khan is in there, I sense it!" The Millennium Force ran into Kaibacorp Tower, ran for the elevator and found the area where Kaiba was locked up. There was an Underworld Minotaur guarding the room holding Kaiba.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said.

"I summon Amazoness Dragon!" Mai announced. "And I play Brave attack!" Mai's and Joey's dragons destroyed the minotaur, releasing Kaiba.

Hikari Mai appeared, in a skeletal form, as she was angry that Mai screwed her over.

"We have a score to settle, Mai!" Hikari stated.

"But it won't be much of a duel." Mai replied.

"I play Amazon Compass, which allows me to summon three Amazon monsters to the field, and I sacrifice them for Obelisk the Tormentor!" Mai replied.

"OBELISK ATTACK HER NOW!" Mai commanded, as Hikari Mai had been restored.

"Congratulations, you have set me free." Hikari told Mai, handing her three cards.

"I want you to have these." Hikari said. "They are new and improved Harpie Ladies."

Hikari handed Mai Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, and Harpie Lady 3.

"Now go and defeat Khan wherever he nests." Hikari said, as she went to Mai's jewel, and Mai activated it, and Hikari Mai was wearing a crimson cape, a white dress, and crimson heels with golden bottoms.

Mai went to face Khan, as Khan was wearing a black robe with gold trim, as his robe flew in the wind.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Mai announced.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both players said in unison.

"Mokuba, make sure the world is watching this duel, because the fate of the world depends on it." Kaiba told his brother, as Mokuba wired Kaibacorp TV cameras to broadcast the duel onto every TV screen, phone screen, and computer screen in the world.

"I start with the Seal of the Underworld!" Khan began. "This show is just getting started."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Father vs Daughter Part 2

The duel between Mai and Khan was heating up, as everyone from New York to Tokyo, Moscow to Berlin to London were watching. Even people in Africa and South America were watching as well.

"I send Underworld Dragon, Underworld Centaur, and Underworld Knight to the graveyard, and I Special Summon Underworld Dragon and Underworld Knight!" Khan announced. "I lay two cards facedown and end my turn."

Underworld Knight: Attack 3200 Def 1500

Underworld Dragon: Attack 3800 Def 1200

Mai was up, as people across the world cheered her name.

"I draw, and summon my Harpie Lady 1, and I play Elegant Egotist, which multiplies her into three!" Mai announced. "I lay two cards facedown and sacrifice my three Harpies to summon Slifer the Executive Producer!"

Slifer appeared with a briefcase in his hand.

"Next I play Graceful Charity so I have six cards in my hand, so Slifer has 6000 attack." Mai announced. "And I activate Crate of Greed, which allows me to draw four cards from my deck. Go, Slifer, executive produce the hell out of his Underworld Monsters!"

Khan was down to 1000 Life points.

"I play Emergency Provisions!" Khan announced. "It sends my two facedown cards to the graveyard to raise my life points to 3000! Also, I remove my Knight and my Dragon from the game to summon Hades the Darkness! For every monster in the graveyard, Hades gains 1000 attack points, and I have one monster in play, so he has 1000 attack for now, but he has another effect, where I can send up to three monsters from my deck to the graveyard, gaining him 3000 extra attack!"

"Well it's still not enough to destroy my dragon." Mai replied.

"Not for long, because I activate Hades's Judgement!" Khan replied. "This lets me declare one type of card, and if you have that card in your hand, you must discard all of that card type. I choose Monster!" Mai discarded her Amazon Chain Master and 6 other monsters from her hand to the Graveyard.

"Hades, attack her dragon with Underworld Shadow Ball!" Khan announced, as Mai activated Negate Attack, cancelling out the attack.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Amazon Chain Master!" Mai announced. "And I lay two cards facedown! Go Amazon Chain Master, attack Hades!"

"Is Mai serious?" Joey asked.

"When Amazon Chain Master is destroyed by battle, she can take a card from Khan's hand, so she may be up to something." Yugi replied.

"My Chain Master was destroyed, and I take your Underworld Spider, which has 600 attack points! That is just enough attack to reveal my facedown, Chain Extermination! When a monster with 1500 or less attack is summoned, Chain Extermination removes from play all the monsters with the same name as your Underworld Spider from your deck, hand and graveyard, so all your Underworld monsters are gone, meaning your God Card is down to 0 attack!"

"Yea, Mai is awesome!" Tristian cheered.

"Go, Slifer, attack his God and wipe out the rest of his Life Points!" Mai announced.

"NOOOO THIS CANNOT BE!" Khan screamed. He then started to vaporize into tiny paper fragments, like Voldemort did in Harry Potter 7.

"Good Bye Mrs. Valentine." Khan said in a calm voice. "I will always be with you."

The shadows lifted, and all the Underworld monsters also vaporized. The world cheered and celebrated that Mai was victorious and had saved the world. Kaiba, Mokuba, Siegfried, and Rizzo arrived to the scene of the victory.

"I am officially declaring that Kaibcorp, Schrodercorp, and Rizzocorp merge together into the new Kaibacorp!" Kaiba replied. "We will dig Pegasus up and work with him to maintain a new and greater Domino City." Kaiba got a phone call.

"Ooh, Kaiba boy, I am absolutely FABULOUS!" Pegasus said over the phone.

"He escaped.." Rizzo reacted. "Well then, we have ourselves a plan to transform Domino into Neo Domino City!"

"All right!" Mokuba replied.

4 years later Joey and Mai were out at the bus stop, and Mai wanted to tell Joey something.

"Joey, I have a question to ask." Mai told Joey.

"What is it?" Joey replied.

"Will you marry me?" Mai asked.

"Indeed I will." Joey responded.

"Thank you." Mai replied, as Mai's bus pulled up.

"There's your bus!" Joey told Mai, as Mai hugged Joey, making a romantic kiss.

"Good bye Joey." Mai said, getting on the bus.

"Where are you going anyways?" Joey asked.

"Doesn't matter." Mai replied. "Wherever the road takes me. This is a big world, and I should explore it!"

"Sometimes life can be cruel, I mean life was never easy. If it was easy then everyone would have it all and life and diversity would be dead. Some things in life hold you down, but you just got to break those chains and ascend above them. Once you have ascended, you will be in a better place, and you will believe that you can overcome anything." Mai monologued to herself.

EPILOUGE:

Mai came to Greece to return the Greek God Cards to their proper place, so they would be kept away forever, and Queen Maya said goodbye, as she was to return to her time period forever. Mai waved goodbye, as Queen Maya was gone, and Mai had just herself to travel the world with.

THE END


End file.
